Talking To The Moon
by Four50splash
Summary: It's funny how a girl that was abuse and a guy that is having a time in his life just need one thing to complete them, Love. This is about Caroline finding a new life and forgetting her old life. And Seth Rollins, A guy proving to people that he can find love
1. Every Night

Have you ever just felt unsafe? a pressure on you that you can't explain? I felt that so many times. And, I know that love hurts..  
I guess that it can be pain and it can be happiness.

Sincerly, Caroline

Caroline packed her bags and looked across her room. She was moving from California to Florida. Last night was the final straw and she knew that the next day, She had to go. She opened the door and had her suitcase in her gasp. She ran to the bus station and sat on a bench. She looked through her phone contacts and saw her brother's number.

"Michael?"

"Hey Caroline, What's the matter?"

"He did it again."

"Oh god, Where are you now?"

"I'm at the bus station going to Florida."

"Really? You can stay with me..Until you find something?"

"I'm alright Michael, I'll just find a house."

"Ok, Love you. Call me when you are close."

"Alright, I will..Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and looked for the bus marked California to Florida. Of course, It was chilly and she just cuddled herself into a bundle.  
Caroline then saw the bus and got up and went in line. She looked back and went into the bus. She sat by herself and moved into a circle. A tear ran down and she looked back again. She was leaving a place she thought she can trust.

Yesterday night: 6 pm

Caroline was making dinner and looked outside for her boyfriend. She saw the car and she hurried cooking. She placed the food quick and wiped her hands. "Hey babe." She opened the door and pretended to smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Caroline smiled faded and she looked at the table. "I cooked the food you wanted this morning." She looked down and saw her scars and covered them with her gloves.

"Maybe I changed my mind." "But..Robert."

"Go upstairs you piece of shit."

Caroline went upstairs and closed the door. He was drunk and she knew it. She then heard someone coming upstairs and her eyes got wide.

"Come here."  
Robert then grabbed the door and grabbed Caroline's hair. He pushed her though the kitchen into the living room. He pinned her down on the couch and started kissing her.

"Robert!"

He ripped her shirt off and kept kissing her. Caroline tried pulling her off, But no success. He then started unbuckling his pants and smiled. Caroline was crying and kept on pushing Robert. He punched her making her black out.

Present time: Texas

The bus was on route to Texas and Caroline felled asleep. She woke up and looked at her phone. She saw a message and it was from Michael.

Hey Caroline..Turns out that I have to go to another state for my job..So sorry

Caroline stare at the message and sighed

Don't worry Michael, I said I got it..

Caroline closed the phone and got back into position and felled back asleep

Florida: FCW

"Hey, I'm no weak guy." Seth got in the locker room and smiled. He just finished his match verus Dean Ambrose.

"It kinda hurt when you punched me in the face with your foot." Dean said holding his head

"Weakling." Seth got his gear off and got into his jeans and shirt. "What are you gonna do tonight?"

Dean looked at Seth and smirked. "I was gonna go to a bar and just find some girl." Dean grabbed his bag and put it over his back "Besides, Don't you have a special lady?"

Seth looked down, "Not yet, I'm not a girl whore like you."

Dean smiled and ran his hand though his hair. "I'm not a whore." Dean went to leave but stopped, "But Seth."  
Seth looked up and stare at Dean. "Yeah?"

"Go find a girl." Dean went out and left Seth that sat down and looked at his hands.

Bus drive: Airport

Caroline looked at her passport and looked at the schedule. She then put the passport into her pocket and went aboard the plane.  
She sat and was once again alone. She was tired of buses and she just went on a plane to go to Florida faster. She slouch on her seat.

"We are about to leave to Florida, Buckle your seat belts."

Her seat belt buckled and she looked out her airplane window and thought of Florida and Robert and then California. She got her headphones and plugged them into her phone and blasted her music to forget all of that.

Yesterday: 7 pm

Caroline woke up in the couch naked. Robert left for his job and a beer bottle was on the table in the kitchen. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He did his drunk love again. She got her clothes and went to the shower. Another scar came and she rolled her eyes. The pain came and she looked up at the ceiling.

"That's enough."

She turned off the water and went into her room with a new batch of clothes. She packed her stuff and just hurried. She lefted and walked out.


	2. California to Florida

"Wake up mam, The plane has boarded." Caroline woke up and looked around with her sleepy eyes. "What time is it?" Caroline asked.  
"It's 9pm at night." The airplane worker said. Everyone left and Caroline was the only passenger on the plane. She got up and went out the plane. The moon was out and families were smiling and hugging. Caroline just stood in a corner waiting for her bags.

The bell rung, "Bags for Florida from Texas are on strip." Caroline went in line and looked at her phone. No messages of any human has come. Even though Robert must of just notice that she was missing. Caroline shook her head and just stare straight. All of a sudden, someone ran to Caroline and hugged her tight. "Oh my gosh Caroline! Look at you!"

"What the hell?" Caroline looked at the stranger and found out it was Michael's girlfriend. "Hey Janet." She have smiled and nodded her head. "Where's Michael?" Caroline knew he left for a trip, But the state was unknown. "Oh, He's in South Carolina." Janet smiled and went in line with Caroline. "I heard the bad news." Janet smile fade and looked at Caroline. "Yeah.." It was still a slow feeling and Caroline didn't want to talk about it. "Can we not talk about it?" She looked at Janet. "Sure, Sorry to bring it up." Janet looked down. "It's alright, You didn't know."

Caroline grabbed her bags and went out the airport. "Why did you come?" Caroline asked, Even though it sounded rude. "I just came to see you." Janet got her car and put Caroline's bags in the car. ''Do you have somewhere to stay?" Janet asked. Caroline just bit her lip and she lied. "Yeah, I'm staying at a apartment." She was gonna look tonight when Janet wasn't with her. Caroline got money, About $500 from her savings. "Alright then, You want me to drop you off?" Janet looked at her. "Sure." Caroline said as they got into the car.

Those the ride, Caroline looked at her phone and saw the messages of Robert and her. Most of it was "Slut" or "Bitch" Caroline just sighed and sat back. So much traveling and stopping, She needed a break. "What are you looking forward to Florida?" Janet asked. Caroline looked up and turned her head to Janet. "Just the whole state. It's like California, But east." Janet laughed and kept driving. "If you need any help, I got you." Janet said. "Thanks." Janet looked at Caroline and smiled. "Where is this apartment?" Caroline eyes widen and pushed in her lips. "It's over there, Turn left and then go straight to the place." Caroline said and calmed down. She thought of this while she waited at the airport.

"Well there you go." Janet dropped Caroline's bags at the sidewalk and clapped her hands together. "You don't need any more help?"  
Janet said looking at the apartment buildings. "Nope, I think everything is good." Caroline grabbed her bags. "Thanks again." Caroline nodded. "No probs, Good luck. I'll come back tomorrow." Janet went back to the car and drove away leaving Caroline still looking at the apartments. "Alright, Let's go." She grabbed the bags and went inside the main building to go get a apartment.

"That would be $250." The worker said. Caroline gave the worker the money and went upstairs. She opened the door 3b and looked inside. The room had brown paint and black carpet. It was nice and had two beds and a nice bathroom. She rubbed the bed and fell into it. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. After that, She unpacked and got clothes for a shower. It felt nice not to worry about anything and nothing. When she finshed her shower, She went out and turned on her tv. The hotel had food in it and she grabbed popcorn and just watched a movie and ate her popcorn. She was falling asleep and then a bang came at her door.

Her eyes widen and she looked up. She grabbed the remote and turned down the movie. The door was knocked again and Caroline moved out of bed and slowly went to the door. Was it Janet? It couldn't since she was probably asleep. It couldn't be Michael because he was in South Carolina. It could be worst, Robert. She looked though the peephole and saw it was the worker. She closed her eyes and sighed. Caroline opened the door and answered, "Yes?"

"Hello, Sorry to interrupt, But I forgot to tell you we have wrestling shows." Caroline nodded. The last time she watched Wrestling, It was when she was five until sixteen. She forgotten about it. "That sounds great." Caroline smiled and looked at the worker. "It's around the corner and it's call Fcw." The worker pointed to the building. "It's every Saturday, Come tomorrow." The worker left and Caroline shut the door. She locked it and sat on the bed and continued to watch the movie. Fcw seemed fun. She was bored and looked up wrestlers on her phone. "Wow, A lot of people." Caroline thought. "Dean, Brad, Seth." She stopped at Seth and looked at the image. Then , Her phone died. She charged it and then felled asleep.

_Thanks to everyone reading..I hope you will review and like :)_


	3. Florida Championship Wrestling

The next morning, Caroline woke up at 6 in the morning and rubbed her head. She got out of bed and got dressed in a graphic T-shirt and jeans with of course, Her converse. The wrestling show was today and Caroline was kinda excited for it. After a second, Her phone ring and it was Janet.

"Hey Caroline! How was the first day?" Caroline sat on the bed because Janet gonna talk about all the things in Florida. "Janet, All I did was stay in my apartment..I didn't go skydiving or rob a bank." It sounded bad, but she has been in Florida for not even 24 hours. "I was just wondering." Janet said and then she was silent. 'Janet, I'm sorry and I am going somewhere today." Caroline tried to sound nice about it. "Where are you going?" Janet sounded a little better. "I'm going to Fcw." Caroline got up and looked at the time. It starts at 12 pm and she hasn't even ate.

"It's alright if I could come?" Janet asked. "Sure, It would be weird to be by myself. It starts at 12 pm" Caroline said. "Ok, And I already know where it is." Janet hung up because she was excited about this whole thing probably. Just then, Caroline went out and got breakfast.

**FCW: The locker Room**

"Come on you guys!" The manager called. Everybody was eating breakfast and talking. Dean and Seth was sitting and eating. "So, What girl did you get together with this time?" Seth laughed and looked at Dean. Dean smiled and bit his lip. "Some girl.." Dean looked different with this person because Dean would be like, "Some girl that doesn't matter." It was different. "Oh, Dean cares about a girl." Seth put down his plate and looked at Dean. "So, Who is she?"

Dean blushed a little and smiled. "Her name is Riley and she has brown hair and green eyes..." Seth was listening to Dean describing this girl and Seth got depressed a little. He doesn't have someone that loves him besides his family. He wanted a person he could share his love with. "That sounds great Dean." Dean looked at him and crossed his arms. "Seth, Are you alright?" Seth looked at him and nodded. "Sure.." He then got up and stretched. "Come on,  
You are depressed because I found someone and you didn't." Dean got up and put his hand on Seth's shoulder.  
"That girl will come." Dean nodded and walked out. Seth just looked straight ahead.

**Hotel Room: 11:30 am**

Janet came over and she was ready for the event. She came over at 7 am and gave Caroline some items to help her with the stay. "So, You ready to go?" Caroline nodded and was nervous a little because of all going somewhere besides her apartment. Janet and Caroline went out the door and got into Janet's car. "Do you know about this?" Caroline looked at Janet. "Of course, There's all these feuds and...Well you know, You watched Wrestling because Michael told me you did." Janet parked to the place and looked at Caroline. "Well, Did you?" Caroline just nodded and got out. "Yep.

**Fcw:Start time**

Caroline and Janet sat in the front and gotten ready for the show. They saw some wrestlers, But Caroline didn't see some she was looking for. Just then, The show started and the music played. The first thing was a promo with a diva. Then, A match and it looked amazing. Janet of course, Gets over excited and Caroline just hid in shame. "Am I embarrassing you?" Janet Asked. Caroline looked up and gave Janet a confused look, "No..I'm just putting my head down for entertainment. Janet stick her tongue out and leaned down. Those the end of the show, Another promo was taken and it was Dean Ambrose. Caroline saw him on her phone and she paid attention to it.

Another wrestler came out and Caroline smiled a little. It was Seth Rollins and he talked to Dean. Seth was more pretty in person. After that, The show ended and Janet and Caroline left. "That was great." Janet said. "Yeah it was.." Caroline was still smiling a little and looked down. ''Caroline, Why are you smiling?" Janet looked at her and started to smile. "It's nothing." Caroline was lying and looked at Janet. "Fine, It was that guy over at the show." Janet looked at her and kept on smiling. "Which one?" Janet asked. "Seth.." Caroline looked at her and laughed like a big secret was told. "Caroline likes Seth.." Janet mocked her and pulled up to the apartment building. "Well, Don't think of him all day and night." Janet said. "Alright.." Caroline went to her apartment and kept smiling.

Seth had his bags and went to his apartment. Funny thing is, Caroline and Seth both live in the same apartment building. He went upstairs and looked at his phone, Not paying attention to anything. Then, He ran into someone and looked up. "I'm so sorry." Seth looked up and it was someone no other than Caroline. "It's alright, I..'' Caroline paused and looked at Seth. "Hey, you were at the show." Caroline said. Seth nodded and took out his hand. "My name is Colby, Ring name Seth Rollins." Caroline shooked his hand and smiled. "Caroline, Just moved to Florida."  
Seth smiled and kept looking at Caroline. "Well, Nice to meet you...We should talk sometime." Caroline nodded.  
Before Seth left, He turned around and looked at Caroline. "Will you be at the show next week?" Seth asked.

"Of course I will be there next week.'' Caroline said. "Then it's a date." Seth said smiling.


	4. Can we date now?

The morning of next Saturday came. It went by fast and She was excited for Fcw. Before Saturday, On that Monday of the week, Michael came back and visited Caroline.

**Monday: 10 pm**

Caroline was cleaning her apartment and cooking pancakes. Her brother text her, "Hey sis, Is it ok that I visit?" Caroline smiled and text back, "Sure..When?" She finished cleaning and got all her stuff together. Michael text her back, "Right now." Caroline laughed and looked out her window. Michael and Janet were there. So much for getting ready. A knock came and she opened the door. "Hey guys." Caroline hugged both of them and told them to sit. "I just made pancakes and.." Caroline was stopped by Janet, "Oh! I want some!." Caroline got the pancakes and they all started eating

"So how's Florida?" Michael asked. Caroline looked up and she stare at Michael. "It's alright, I went around and went to a wrestling show." Michael looked up and stopped eating. "What show?" Michael asked confused. "Fcw." Caroline said a little nervous."Why?" She asked. "Nothing, Have you Favorited any wrestlers?" He smiled. "She favors a guy name Seth Rollins. " Janet mocked and smirked.  
"Seth Rollins?" Michael smirked. "Shut up.." Caroline sorta pout. "Doesn't he live around here?'' Michael asked. "Oh really." Janet sat back and smiled.

"Yes..." Caroline was up and nodded. They all talked 20 questions and said if Caroline saw Seth."Yeah, I ran into him" Caroline was blushing. "Go get him Caroline." Janet said. She just nodded and smile. Janet and Michael left and waved. "Good luck on that." Janet winked.

**Saturday: 11 pm**

An hour left until the event and Seth was packing up in his apartment. He looked in the mirror and just stare for a moment. He wanted someone behind him smiling and telling him good luck. He just shook his head and went his way. His phone ring and it was one of his wrestling buddies. "What's up?" Seth answered

"Hey man, I am just bored and I'm asking when the show is gonna start?" His friend asked. "It starts at 12pm.'' Seth rubbed his head and he thought of someone. He then thought for a moment and remembered. Caroline. "Seth? Seth?" His friend was wondering what he was doing. "Oh what, Sorry.." Seth looked out and saw her room. "Whatever...See you at the show."  
the phone hung up and Seth got his stuff and went outside.

Caroline got her shoes on and went to open the door. But, She saw Seth. Caroline went back into the room and started to get nervous. This was like a schoolgirl crush. Caroline just took a deep breath and went out. "Hey Seth.." Caroline looked down. Seth was smiling in the inside of him and nodded. "Hey Caroline, Going to the show?" Seth asked. "Yeah.." They both looked at each other for a moment. Seth broke the silence and asked Caroline a question, "Do you have a ride?"

**Fcw event: 12 pm**

Caroline agreed to the ride and was silent. She had a crush on Seth and it was awkward. "Here we are." They both went inside and Caroline nodded, "Thanks." She went to sit and Seth stopped her. "You want to be backstage?" Seth asked. Caroline was now more fangirling and she answered, "Sure."

The show started and Caroline was backstage..She wasn't use to it, Heck..She never done this. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Dean Ambrose. "You must be the special girl.." Dean sat and took out his hand. "Dean, Seth's friend." Special girl? Caroline shook his hand. "Caroline." Dean nodded and looked at her. "So, When did Seth and you meet?" Dean asked. ''We ran into each other." Caroline told him about Seth and as soon as it happened, The show was over. Seth came in and smiled. "You stayed." Caroline nodded and Dean left, But winked at Seth. "Want to have lunch?" Seth asked. "Yeah." They both went out and went inside of Seth's car and drove to a diner

_Thanks to everyone reading...I am taking this slow so you guys will be anxious. I hope this story line goes far :)_


	5. Lunch Date

**Lunch Date**

Seth was a little anxious for this whole date, Or whatever you call it. He just drove and stopped at a diner. He opened the door and got Caroline out. They both walked in and sat. It was still awkward to them and they looked down. "So.." Caroline said, Looking up. Seth looked up and smiled a little. "When did you come to Florida?" Seth asked. "I came to Florida about 2 weeks ago." Caroline gotten used to him. "I was from Davenport. I moved to Florida for Fcw." Seth said. "That's cool...I'm from California." Caroline said.  
"Why did you come to Florida?" He asked. That made Caroline quiet. She barley knew him and she wasn't ready. "That I can't say." She said. Seth looked at her confused. She had to move here for a reason, If she couldn't tell right now. Seth just nod and looked at her. The food arrived and they started eating

"So, My family is just amazing..They always supported me. Even though we had arguments...We were always supportive." Seth said. Caroline and Seth talked about their family and their childhood. Funny thing was, They both loved wrestling. They talked about that for 20 minutes. "Who was your favorite?" Seth asked. "My fave was Lita." Caroline blushed and smiled. "What are you laughing about?" Seth said confused. Caroline kept laughing and looked at him. "One time, I dyed my hair her color, And I didn't support it." She said. Seth just smiled, "You don't look like a red head." After that, It was already 2 pm and they got up. "Thank you for going on this date." Seth said. "No problem, I had fun." They both shook hands and hugged each other. Caroline got dropped off and when she walked inside, She had the biggest grin a person can have.

**After date-Seth's Pov**

Seth came in and he just smiled. He wanted to do it all again, But maybe next week. He just checked his phone and got a message from Dean. "Hey, How's the date?" Seth replied the message, "Great, She's an awesome one." He put his phone on the table and went to the shower. He was in the shower for about 10 minutes and got out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He then got dressed and heard a knock. He looked through the peephole and it was a girl. His ex though.

He opened the door with a confused look. "What are you doing here?" Seth asked. "I came back and I just need something."  
"Margret, You can't come back..I am on my own and I don't need you anymore." Seth said. Margret was a sweet girl. It's just, She was a playful one..In bed. She always wanted it. He just wasn't that kind of person. "Come on Seth." Margret wrapped her arms around Seth's waist and got close. "Don't you miss it?" Margret asked. Seth shook his head and pushed her away. Another factor in Margret was, She's a wrestler in Fcw. Seth liked her and she liked Seth, So they dated. Only for a year. Until Seth couldn't take it anymore. "Goodbye Margret." Seth said. She went to turn around and looked back at Seth. "That girl seems great, But I'm better." She left and Seth just rolled his eyes

**Caroline's hotel room- 10 pm**

Caroline had her pajamas on and was back on her bed. She was watching a movie and heard a knock. She looked and saw it was Seth. What was Seth doing here? She thought. She opened the door, "What are you doing here Seth?" Seth looked at her ,  
"May I come in?" He asked. "Sure.'' Caroline motioned her hand to her apartment. "What do you need?" Caroline asked once again.  
"My ex came." He said. Caroline wondered why she was noted of this. "What she do?" Seth looked at her and sighed, "She came and saw out dat- Our meet." Seth corrected. "She tried to go all up on me." He just sighed again. Caroline turned off the movie and rubbed his back. ''She's gone...She doesn't own you." Caroline said. Seth just bit his lip and nodded. After that, Seth noticed that Caroline was rubbing his back. It felt so good that it didn't bother him. Caroline then noticed and stopped. ''Sorry." She blushed.  
"No, It felt nice. ", Seth looked at her.

They both looked at each other and Caroline looked down and smiled. She looked up and they both kept looking at each other. Both leaned in and kissed each other for a second. Caroline broke it because she thought of Robert. He could come anytime. But, She wanted to keep kissing Seth. She looked at him and kissed him back. They both fell back into the bed and took off each other clothes. "Are you sure?" Seth asked. Caroline nodded and Seth went into her. She moaned and after a hour, They were side by side on Caroline's bed. They fell asleep with Seth's arms around her, Tightly.


	6. Good Morning

**Next Morning**

Caroline woke up with Seth on the other side of her bed. She smiled and just stare for a second at the man sleeping next to her. The next minute, Her eyes widen and she spirited up in the bed. She slept with this guy and a handsome one. She covered her mouth and smiled again.

Seth woke up and saw Caroline sitting up on the headboard. He was confused for a second that he wasn't in his hotel room. He slept with someone. He sat up and looked at Caroline. "Hey.." He rubbed his eyes and yawn. "I guess this is new for you." Seth said. Caroline looked straight for a second and then looked at him. "Yeah, It's just that I haven't felt like this in a while." She smiled a little. Seth was confused and raised his eyebrow. "Feel like what?" Caroline looked at the bed and laughed. "This happy." Seth smiled and pulled Caroline closer to her and comb his hand though her hair.

Caroline and Seth got dressed and Caroline looked though her phone. Janet text her last night and asked that she was ok. Caroline text back with a yes and also, Feel great right now. She put down her phone and saw Seth in the kitchen. She walked in and stood next to him and lean down to see what he was cooking. "What are you making?" She looked up at him. "I am cooking eggs and pancakes." He smiled and flipped the pancake. Seth was finally happy he found someone..At least if she said yes. He finished the food and bought it to the kitchen table.  
They both sat down and started eating.

"So, That was unexpected last night." Seth said. Caroline laughed and ate a piece of pancake. "Yeah, But I enjoyed it." Seth smiled and bit his lip. "So, Are we dating now or..?" Caroline looked up and nodded. "Yes, I would like to."  
They both laughed and continued eating

**California- Robert**

It's been a couple of weeks since Caroline left. He punched the wall and just sat down. At first, Robert was ok.  
Now he was gonna find her. Over the past weeks, He been looking to where she had been. He asked people and some said that she went on a bus to Texas. So, Robert went to Texas and saw the schedule. He kept asking people and found out that she went to Florida. Of course, He went to Florida. Now the hard part, Where is she living? He drove around and saw the list of all Florida apartments. He went to at least half and nothing of Caroline.

**Caroline's apartment**

After breakfast, They clean the kitchen and went to the living room. They both watched Tv and Caroline laid her head on Seth's lap. "What do you think about this whole relationship?" Caroline asked. "This is gonna be great...I think we are gonna be together for a long time." He kissed the top of her head and finished the movie. Then, Seth got up and grab his phone. "What are you doing?" Caroline looked at him and pouted. Seth looked up and smiled, "I am gonna go and do some work..Training and the manager has a meeting." Caroline nodded and said, "Alright, Come home soon." Seth smirked and left the apartment. Caroline just sat back and looked at the ceiling.

**Florida- Robert is here**

Robert was by the apartment where Caroline was. He finally found her. And she is coming home. He hid from a guy and went into the building. "I am a friend of a girl name Caroline hashing." The manager said the room and Robert nodded. He knocked and looked down. Caroline heard knocking and thought it was Seth. She opened the door and hands were around her neck. "You missed me?" Robert whispered in her ear. He shut the door and Caroline was trying to get the hands off of her neck. "Robert..Stop!." Caroline screamed out. "You left and this is your punishment. Robert threw her on the bed. He had drunk before coming. He slapped her and punched her.

Seth was home and got out of the car. He told Dean about Caroline and Dean was smiling all the way. Dean just said, "Hey, Keep her close." Seth smiled and went upstairs to the apartment. He heard nothing and then,  
A scream came. He kicked open the door and saw Caroline bleeding and Robert kept pushing a pillow to her face. "Get the hell out!." Seth ran and speared Robert to the floor. He kicked and punched him. Then,  
Robert kicked Seth in the face and made Seth's nose bleed. Seth then kicked him in the side of the head and made Robert knocked out.

Seth called 911 and Robert was taken away. Caroline was checked and she was only bruised in the face.  
Seth just had a bruised nose. When everyone left, Caroline was in a corner of the bed crying. "He's gone Caroline." Seth pulled her into his arms and rocked her. She cried and fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Aftermath

_Hey you guys...Sorry I haven't been writing lately, But no problem. I am back and ready to write some more stories. Right now, Caroline was attacked by Robert, her boyfriend who is now a was going somewhere and came back with Caroline hurt. Seth attacked Robert and he got arrested. At the end, Seth had Caroline in his arms rocking her._

It seemed like it never ended. That the attack was for hours. But it was only 10 minutes. Caroline was starting to wake up and Seth just had his chin in her head. She started to move and Seth noticed. He untangled his arms and just saw her walk around with her hands on her head. "Colby."  
She said. He looked up and nodded. She continued and kept pacing. "That guy, His name is Robert.  
He was my boyfriend in California and he abused me. One time, It got bad and I left to Forida where my brother and his girlfriend live. And, this is that." She stopped and placed her hands down on her side. Seth just stare at her and got up to help her calm down. He just hugged her and stayed there for a while.

A bang on the door came and Caroline opened the door when she moved out of Seth's arms. She saw it was Michael and Janet. "Oh my gosh, You're alright." Janet quickly hugged Caroline and Michael just looked at her and then he saw Seth. Michael tapped Janet on the shoulder and whisper to her that there's someone there. Janet looked up and saw Seth. She smiled and looked at Caroline. "That's Seth?" She whispered. Caroline nodded and she walked towards Seth. "This is Colby, A wrestler in Fcw." Seth took out his hand and shook both Michael and Janet. "I seen you." Janet said while shaking his hand. "Thank you for helping Caroline." She continued. "It's alright, She safe." He smiled. Michael nodded and looked at Caroline. He motioned her to go outside and talk. She nodded and went outside. Janet and Seth just looked and talked, Knowing that they were gonna say words.

**Outside: Michael and Caroline**

Michael went out and Caroline shut the door behind them. Michael then looked at her and started talking."I am glad that he was there to help you. But, how would he find you? he must of looked everywhere. And I am sorry that he hurt you. But, you never told me about him." Michael pointed to the door. "First of all, His name is Colby and I have been dating him a little bit." Caroline said. "And thank you for caring about me. But,  
everything is alright." She continued and just looked at him. He just looked down and rubbed his head. Caroline rolled her eyes and went inside. Seth and Janet were talking and laughing. Caroline smiled and sat by Seth. Michael came in and sat by Janet. ''So, You guys are alright?" Janet asked. Seth nodded and pulled Caroline closer to her. "Yeah, I think this made us closer." Janet nodded and gave Michael a look. "Aw, that's nice. I was just checking and I wanted us to have a double date." Janet looked at Caroline and smirked. "Yeah,

I think that would be great." Caroline said. "Ok, So tomorrow, Give you guys alone time." Janet got up and Michael did the same. They left and it was already the night time.

"I like them." Seth said. "Yeah, They're great. And you get to know more about them tomorrow." She smiled and went to the kitchen. Seth went to the shower and took a shower. He came out in only a towel and went to the bedroom. Caroline went in after eating a snack and she had water bottle. When she walked in the bedroom, She dropped her water bottle. Seth looked and laughed. "You alright?" He asked. She nodded and kept looking at him in the towel. "Is this bothering you?" Seth looked at her. Caroline shook her head and smirked. "I'm sorry, what?"  
Seth just shook his head and got close to Caroline. "You want something?" he smirked. "Sorta?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Alright, I have it." Seth walked around and closed the door.


End file.
